


Dance With Me

by Made_Of_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dancer, Dancing, F/M, dance, hope you like fangirl Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made_Of_Love/pseuds/Made_Of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which you dream of dance. Oh and you fall in love. That's a thing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Arabesque

You extended your leg out, feeling your body easily flow into the motion. It was a position you found yourself in quite a bit, considering your profession. Only 18 and already a professional ballet dancer – a rising star. You were quite possibly the best of the best if you did say so yourself, and you did – as did many people and critics who came to see your performances. You were strong, powerful, and gorgeous. Most men were dragged to your performances by their significant others, but they had no complaints about it when they saw you dance – it helped that you looked damn good in a tutu as well.

But that was before the accident.

Now here you were. Back in college trying your hardest to get a degree in something, but it seemed the only thing you might be cut out for was a life in accounting – seeing as you were pretty decent in math. But what else could you do? The doctor said that you had been lucky, but if you experienced such a mishap while dancing again, you’d have to be careful for the rest of your life and you’d never dance again. That was why you were staring at future of business suits, typing at a computer for most of the day, cubicles, and making small talk and lame jokes at a water cooler. You wouldn’t exactly say you were content with how things turned out, but what else could you do? Your only guilty pleasure was occasionally going to one of the school halls and spending a few minutes in the dance studio. You didn’t do any dancing, but you just like the feeling of being where you loved. The feeling of nostalgia and fond memories were enough to combat the urge to tear up a bit at the future you had lost.

It was during one of your little trips to the studio when you discovered him. A completely expressionless dancer. His dancing wasn’t expressionless. Not at all. In fact, his dance probably communicated more emotion than any of the professional dancers you had worked with in the past. He just didn’t hold any facial expressions. From that day forward you returned each and every day at that precise moment just to see him dance. He was truly great.

“Levi.” You jumped at hearing a voice right next to you. You’d been so enraptured by his captivating movements, you hadn’t heard anyone approach you. You recognized the woman as one of the professors that happened to work in the build: Hanji Zoe.

“E-excuse me?” you asked, not quite understanding what she was trying to say.

“That’s his name. Levi Ackerman.”

“Oh.” It was silent between the two of you for a minute. She just continued smiling at you while you looked around awkwardly, stealing glances at Levi but trying not to come off as a creeper which you probably already seemed like to her since you had just been standing there staring at Levi for a good half an hour.

“Aren’t you gonna go talk to him?” she asked after another minute of silence. Your eyes widened a bit before you fervidly shook your head.

“I-I just come here every now and then, but I didn’t expect someone to be here,” you somewhat lied. She nodded in understanding.

“Ah. Are you a dancer?”

“I dabble in it a bit.”

“Maybe he could give you some pointers. He’s the best dancer in the school. He’s starting a little late, but what he lacks in youth, he makes up for it in talent.” At that moment, Levi stepped out of the studio with a towel slung over his shoulders, a water bottle in one hand, and a duffel bag slung over his opposite shoulder.

“Hey, Levi,” Hanji said as exited the room, “She’s a bit of a dancer. Maybe you could give her some pointers? She likes to ‘dabble’ in it.” Levi gave you the once over, his expression never changing.

“I don’t work with amateurs.” Amateur?! You may not have been performing anymore, but you were no amateur! Right after he said it, he walked off. Hanji shrugged and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I forgot to mention. Levi can be a bit strict about dancing.”

“Tch. It’s one thing to be strict, but he was just being an asshole.” You turned in the other direction and left.

You ended up at your favorite coffee shop. It was warm and smelled of vanilla and coffee beans. You sat in a corner with one of your text books open before you and a cooling mocha latte next to you. No matter how hard you tried to concentrate, you found yourself thinking back to his insult. It rankled within you and you found yourself scowling harder and harder at your book.

“If you glare any harder at it, it’ll burst into flames.”

“Huh?” you looked up at who said it. It was a young boy, not too much younger than you. He was a brunette with unusually blue-green eyes.

“Ah, I’m sorry. That must’ve sounded weird. You’re _______, right? The dancer?”

“Former dancer,” you corrected, not without a little bit of sadness. You couldn’t deny that you missed that life.

“You quit? Why?”

“It’s complicated,” muttered.

“Oh. Well, I hope you’ll consider dancing again someday. I-I was a huge fan,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck a tad awkwardly.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’m going back.”

“Well, can I have your autograph anyway? Even if you don’t go back, you’ll always be a star to me.” You giggled. “Wow that sounded cheesy.”

“It’s okay….”

“Eren. My name is Eren.”

“It’s okay, Eren,” you said as he held out a pen and a slip of paper – a receipt it looked like – with a hopeful look on his face. You took them and signed the back of the receipt, much to his delight.

“Thank you so much,” he said with a bit of a giddy look in his eyes. You giggled again as he walked away with something of a skip in his step. Ha! Take that Levi! Amateurs didn’t have fans.

“Pffft. Amateur my ass,” you said as you took a sip of your drink.

~

Grand Battement Et Pirouettes

You thought you would be far more out of practice, but your body moved as if you hadn’t stopped dancing. You were graceful and powerful again. Well, you had always been that way. But you felt it now. You felt beautiful again. Your ballet shoes, old and worn from their constant days of use in the past molded to the shape of your feet and everything about what you were doing felt natural. And you wondered why it was you had ever left the stage. Why had you ever stopped dancing? A memory of the accident flashed in your mind and you almost stumbled. Almost. You stopped.

“Not bad.” You snapped your head in the direction of the voice. It was Levi. You had come to the studio 30 minutes after he left specifically to avoid running into him. You were still somewhat pissed at him.

“Thanks,” you bit out. You crossed your arms, relaxing until he left. But he didn’t show any signs of leaving.

“What do you want?” you snapped.

“I came back to get my water bottle, but now I want to watch. You wanted pointers right?”

“Hanji was the one who said that. I don’t need pointers, and I don’t want you to watch   
me.”

“I didn’t say anything when you watched me.” Your face lit up in a blush. So he had seen you? And he didn’t mind that you looked like a creeper?

“Do whatever. I don’t give a damn,” you muttered, turning back to face the mirror. You did your best not to look at him as you pressed play on the radio in the corner and listened to the Moonlit Sonata played. As you began to go into your next move a grand allegro you glanced in the mirror at Levi whom had not said anything during your dancing. You stumbled. You stopped dancing. His expression hadn’t changed but the intensity of his gaze shook you.

“Do it again.”

“What?” you asked looking at him but not directly in the eye.

“I said to do it again.” You tried and stumbled again. You suddenly weren’t so confident in your movements. You had forgotten he was there the first time, but now that you were conscious of him, you couldn’t perform. It was strange. You had danced for thousands of people without a problem, performed without a flaw, but now….

“I want you to try it again, but this time I’ll help.” You wanted to protest, but he already had his hands on your waist ready to guide you.

“I –”

“Just dance,” he instructed. You did as you were told and he was able to lift you effortlessly into the air. You extended your legs in a perfect split that even Levi felt somewhat envious of. But you never aimed for anything less than perfection when you danced professionally, and it hadn’t changed since then. Levi had to admit you were pretty good, which meant a lot coming from someone who thought most professionals were shit.

~

Fouetté En Tournant

“Explain this,” you and Levi shared the studio now. Improving where you could, occasionally performing a pas de deux, a duet. He shoved a paper in your face and you gave him a disgruntled look before snatching it from his hands and looking at it. There, on the paper, was your face staring back at you posed mid-dance in the outfit you were intended to wear during the performance that would have shot you to stardom in the world of ballet. The flyer had to be about a month old. Everything that made you quit flashed through your mind. The practice. The fall. The ride to the hospital was blurred in your head as you were blinded by pain and eventually unconscious. And finally the news that you may never dance again or possibly ever walk again and that you were lucky to be alive was enough to scare you from dancing again. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt cloth brush against your cheeks. You looked at him confusedly.

“You’re crying.”

“O-oh,” you said, taking the handkerchief from him and brushing it over your cheeks.  
At some point the two of you made your way over to the coffee shop you loved so much. He had tea. He said something about coffee not being his style and went on some tangent about how it would be better if you switched, but you disregarded it in favor of your usual latte.

“I was a professional dancer. I loved it, and there was nothing else I wanted to do with my life. Lately I’ve been wondering why it was that I left because I really missed it.”

“Well, you wanna explain why you decided to start sobbing all over me back there?”

“I did not sob all over you!” You paused then proceeded to give an explanation of your tears from earlier. “I fell. Some intern was walking by the stage while I was dancing near the edge. She was carrying a bunch of papers, a few poster ideas for upcoming performances, a few tour schedules, ballets recruiting lead dancers, the works. But she slipped and the papers flew everywhere. I didn’t see it when my foot hit the floor. I slipped and fell off the stage. Head first. The doctors said I was lucky the fall didn’t do any permanent damage. It could have killed me or at least crippled me. So I stopped.”

“Are you stupid?” You blinked. You knew Levi could be blunt, but damn. He just stared at you with an annoyed expression, which was one of the two expression he’d shown you since you met him – the other of course being indifference.

“W-what?”

“You let a little accident like that turn you away from the thing that you claim to love more than life itself. If you love it so much, then you wouldn’t have let anything stop you from continuing.”

“Well they said I’d have to be careful. I don’t really care if I die. But what if I’m crippled.”

“So what if you are crippled? You won’t be doing anything different than you were when you quit. You’ll just be standing there with your accounting to look forward to every morning watching other people do what you love instead of being able to do it yourself. You’re already acting like you’ve lost your legs.” You flinched at Levi’s words. One thing about him being so blunt was that his words were sharp enough to pierce even the thickest of skulls. “So what are you going to do now?” he asked, staring at you with his usual dismissive stare. You looked at the old flyer that sat on the table between the two of you. You were never in it for the fame or the money or the fans. You simply loved to dance. And you could see that in your face on the poster. And you could feel it every time music would play and you had the urge to move. And you expressed it when your body moved through dance moves as naturally as a swan gliding over water.

“I want to dance,” you said quietly, more to yourself than Levi.

“What?” he asked again. He heard you the first time, but he wanted you to say it and mean it.

“I want to dance,” you said louder this time. The words rang true to you. In that moment you knew there was nothing else you could be – or rather there was nothing more that you wanted. Levi let a small almost nonvisible smile grace his features.

~

Sissonne

The two of you danced for weeks together. You were remembering just what it was that made you who you were as a dancer. You had regained all of your passion.  
You and Levi stood on pointed toes, him behind you (thank goodness you were short enough to not block him out) his arm extended with yours, hand cupping yours like a shadow and his other hand resting on the middle of your waist. You could feel his core pressed against your back, his hard muscles toned from years of dancing.

“Why are you blushing like that, brat?” Brat, one of Levi’s many loving nicknames for you.

“I’m not blushing,” you lied. Even though it was obvious to the both of you. You could’ve sworn then that you heard Levi… chuckle? But when you looked, he was wearing the ever serious look you always saw.

“What’s so funny?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he lied.

The two of you soon enough found yourself in a pose where he was facing you and holding you ever so closely. You were blushing again.

“You’re blushing again, brat,” he said. This time there was no denying it. He could see it as plain as day, and you certainly felt it burning up your cheeks.

“S-so what?” you glanced away.

“Is it because of me?” You looked back at him. He was strong and handsome and infuriating and stubborn, but…. You weren’t sure what it was, but you found Levi attractive. At first you admired him as a dancer, but now you wanted more.

“I want to be a dancer,” you started.

“We already established that,” he said. Not without disappointment. Perhaps you wanted to focus on your career rather than a relationship? It was understandable and somewhat admirable, but he still wanted you.

“But I want to dance with you,” you said. You saw surprise flicker across Levi’s face. The two of you straightened up but Levi’s hands didn’t leave your waist. He pressed a gentle kiss on your lips.

~

Pirouette

Eren excitedly waved the flyer in the face of his sister Mikasa and friend Armin.

“What is it?” Armin asked as he took the paper from his friend’s hands which were quivering with excitement. The flyer read in an elegant font: “_______ _______ and Levi Ackerman starring in Swan Lake.” On the picture were two dancers who gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“They must be good at acting. They actually look like they’re in love. I wonder if they’re any good at dancing,” Mikasa said as she read the flyer over Armin’s shoulder.

“_______, was a famous dancer before. She left for a while, but now she’s back! And they say Levi is an amazing dancer too. I want to see when it comes to town,” Eren said as he began looking up ticket prices

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Also posted on my deviantart.


End file.
